numberblocks_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Seven
Seven or 7, is the Numberblock made up of 7 blocks, each a different colour of the rainbow. He has 7 lines of rainbow hair, as you can see. His powers are luck, and the ability to create rainbows from his blocks. 7 is the first odd number who is male. 7 first appears in the episode with the same name. He is voiced by David Holt, who also voices Nine and the Numberblobs, He Resembles a Mrs. Puff Family: Mr Seven ( Father ) , Unknown Mother ( deceased) Friends: lots Enemies: None Gender: Male Likes: Yoga Dislikes: Easter getting cancelled Appearances *''Seven'' (debut) *''Eight'' *''Ten'' *''Just Add One'' *''Blast Off '' *''The Three Threes'' (doesn't speak) *''Odds and Evens'' *''Fluffies'' *''The Two Tree'' *''Numberblock Castle'' *''Ten Green Bottles'' *''Now We Are Six to Ten'' *''Numberblobs'' *''Building Blocks'' *''Peekaboo!'' *''Hiccups'' *''What's the difference?'' *''Numberblock Rally'' *''Five and Friends'' *''Octoblock to the Rescue'' *''Ten Again'' *''Flatland'' *''The Legend of Big Tum'' *''Mirror, Mirror'' *Gone (cameo numberblocks) Total number of appearances: 24 Spongebob Appearance Count: 1 Prototype Design Gabe Sotillo's original design of 7 is violet (Purple) like when he first appears, but is a female and has lavender lips, dark purple heptagonal eyes, and no hair, but she likes rainbows. Trivia *When 7 first appears in her debut episode, all her blocks are violet (Purple). But a rainbow turns all her blocks rainbow-colored. *7 is the biggest prime number in the second part of Season 1. *7 is the second Numberblock to have something on his head, which is a rainbow hair, the first being 3, wearing a red 3-pointed 2D-ish jester hat on her head. *''The Three Threes'' is the only episode in which 7 does not speak, but there's a mistake that 9 sounds like him in one clip. (Weird!) *7's debut eponymous episode is the only episode in which he is the biggest number. *7 is the fourth Numberblock who speaks in a foreign accent, which is Welsh. *''Just Add One is the only episode in which when 7 is arranged 1+2+2+2, his face is below his top block. *His voice actor, David Holt, also voices 9. **His voice actor also voices: ***Some of the male Alphablocks from Alphablocks ***Shere Khan (Disney's The Jungle Book) ***Steggy (Harry And His Bucket Full Of Dinosaurs) ***Kaito, Robot Tennts (Hot Shots Tennis) ***UK version of Nick Jr. Face *7 is revealed to be Gabe Sotillo's (Punchcar63) favorite Numberblock. *In the Cbeebies Magazine Issue 113, 7's Fact File mistakes him as a girl. *He can make up to 108 shapes. **She can make 196 one-sided shapes and 760 fixed shapes. Quotes *"I'm the luckiest Numberblock in the world”'' *''"That was lucky!”'' *''"Beginner’s luck!" '' *''I feel lucky!'' Gallery S2 E2.PNG |7 singing in "Seven" 7 dog.PNG |7's horizontal form S2 E7.PNG |7 and 3 on the moon in "Blast Off" Seven's Fruit Face.png|A fruit face in 7's hands 7.png|7 in vertical form 61CE44B2-8716-443F-9C68-6F4BD9AB41D2.png|7 in “Fluffies” S2 E12.PNG |4 7's in "Fluffies": "We feel so lucky!" EB52F2CE-5F4C-48A8-B8F7-FDA792C52095.png|4 rainbow-coloured 7's In “Fluffies” Seven says boo.PNG|Seven says “BOO!!” Sleeping_7.PNG|7 sleeping in "Now We Are Six To Ten" Heptomino Gallery 0C03BD1F-BA4A-4A35-A5C0-37298B5B4A76.png|All Heptominoes 1592F56B-77CA-4CCD-A460-AF79590F93D6.png|Symmetrical Heptominoes 1034E488-034D-46EE-817C-E46DBB6FDA4C.png|More Symmetrical Heptominoes 4753E2CE-C3FF-44E8-948E-49D01F8C8F97.png|Rotational Symmetrical Heptominoes 90AC62E8-0905-41A8-BAD5-6F72CF43A59C.png|Both Reflectional and Rotational Symmetrical Heptominoes